This Is Why I love You
by My-Chem-Babe-97
Summary: A Lily/Remus pairing. Not what would normally happen I know, but this is my first fanfiction so go easy on me yeah? It'll be mostly PG-13 : And the events will ovbiously be different. Oh, and I've got some of my own characters in there. Enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

Post 1:

Remus sighed and threw the book to the floor. It hit the floor hard causing a loud bang!

"Remus, what was that?" A female voice called.

"Nothing Mum. My school book fell on the floor." He called back.

"Well that should be in your trunk, Allison and her parents will be here to pick you up half an hour." His Mum said walking into the room. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Mum, I know okay? Go back downstairs and look after Dad." Remus told her.

"Its gunna be hard without you here." She mumbled.

"Mum, it's always hard it doesn't matter if I'm here or not." Remus snapped.

"I know, I know. Hurry up okay?" His Mum sighed.

"Yes Mum." Remus smiled. She left the room. "I promise I'll be fine!" He yelled after her.

45 minutes later:

Remus was sat on the train pretending to listen to Allison tell him about her summer. James and Sirius were sat with their girlfriends, Remus was amazed that they were still with them. Lily was sat opposite him talking to Adam, Remus would much rather be involved in their conversation after all they were both as smart as him.

"Earth to Remus!" Allison called.

"OI! LUPIN! Answer her question already!" Adam snapped. Remus shook his head.

"What? What was the question?" He asked. Lily giggled and Adam rolled his eyes.

"She asked if you wanted to go sit with her friends." James said. Remus sighed.

"No thanks, you can go if you like and I'll talk to you later." He smiled. Allison nodded and hugged him.

"Bye." She grinned skipping out of the compartment. Remus smiled.

"Much better! So, what are you two talking about?" He asked Adam and Lily.

"The new Defence professor." Lily smiled.

"Another? What happened to the last one?" Remus asked. Adam shook his head.

"You'd think he was the one living with Muggles wouldn't you?" Lily asked.

"You would." Adam agreed.

"So, do you think the professor will be male or female?" Remus asked.

"I'm hoping male." Lily replied.

"Care to tell us why?" Adam asked. Lily shrugged blushing slightly.

"Haha, it's because she wants someone to crush on!" Remus teased.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that she was in love with Professor Noir." Adam grinned. "What was it she said?" He asked.

"Professor Noir is simply amazing! I mean have you seen his eyes, they're the most brilliant colour! And he's so tanned and..." Remus replied but he stopped because Lily threw a book at him.

"One more word Lupin, and I swear I will not be responsible for my actions." Lily threatened. Adam laughed. Lily glared at him. "You want me to throw a book off you Smith?" She asked. Adam stopped laughing.

"So, where is Peter?" Adam asked changing the subject. Remus shrugged. Lily laughed.

"Do you guys pay attention? Like ever?" She asked. Remus smiled and shook his head.

"Only when interesting people are telling me interesting things." Adam answered.

"Well then I guess you'll pay attention now." Lily smiled.

"Well... you're not interesting so probably not." Adam teased. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Peter told us at the end of last term that he wouldn't be coming back after summer because they had to move over the summer." Lily told them pulling a notebook out of her trunk.

"What you doing?" Remus asked.

"I'm gunna draw if that's okay with you?" She snapped.

"Urm... yeah I was only asking." Remus shrugged. Adam laughed and grabbed the notebook from her.

"Hey look, all the drawings are of Remus! Aww, Lily fancies Remus!" Adam teased flicking through the notebook.

"Lemme see!" Sirius called pulling away from his girlfriend.

"Here." Adam grinned throwing the book to him.

"Wow, not a single drawing of anyone else." Sirius mumbled.

"I wanna see!" James grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

Post 2: 

"Give it back. Now." Lily hissed an hour later. By now it was getting dark and they still weren't in their Hogwarts robes, James and Sirius's girlfriends had gone to find Ally.

"Fine." Adam grinned passing the notebook back to her.

"Thank you." Lily smiled, "Now I need to change." Remus smiled and grabbed her arm as she left.

"They're good, can I keep one?" He whispered in her ear. Lily giggled.

"Thanks Remus." She smiled nodding.

"Nope, thank you Lily." Remus smiled letting go of her arm. She laughed and walked out of the compartment carrying her robes. The boys changed quickly.

"So... when are you going to tell Lily you're in love with her?" Adam asked as they sat back down. James dropped his wand and stared at Adam.

"What are you talking about?" James and Remus asked.

"I was talking to Remus, chill James you have a girlfriend remember?" Adam stated.

"Oh... yeah." James muttered glaring at Remus.

"Prongs, I am not in love with Lily." Remus said glaring at Adam.

"Really? Are you going to lie and glare at me?" Adam asked rolling his eyes. "I thought you'd have worked it out by now? I'm the world's best liar and I invented glaring!"

"I do not love Lily." Remus hissed.

"Aww really? Thanks Remus!" She laughed walking in.

"I do love you Lily... but more like a sister." Remus replied quickly. Too quickly in Adams opinion.

"Whatever you say Lupin, whatever you say." Adam smirked

"Shut it Smith. Have you told Kelly about your crush on her yet? No. Didn't think so." Remus snapped.

"Thats different. Kelly and I are friends thats all, nothing more." Adam replied.

"Lily and I are just friends and you think I like her." Remus grinned.

"Like I said it's different." Adam snapped. "I need to go talk to Michaela." And he stormed out of the compartment.

"He fancies her." Lily confirmed.

"Yes, he does. But he's too stubborn to admit it." Remus laughed. Lily smiled and picked up her notebook. "No point Lils. We're here." Remus didn't pay much attention during the sorting, he was too busy thinking about what Adam had said. Maybe he did like Lily... but he was going out with Ally. "Yeah, but Ally isn't like Lily is she?" A voice in the back of his head asked.

"No... No she isn't." He said out loud. James laughed.

"Talking to yourself Moony?" He asked.

"Might be." Remus laughed.

"First sign of madness that mate." Sirius told him.

"But all the greatest wizards are mad. Take Dumbledore for example, absolutely nuts but brilliant." Remus said smiling as food appeared on the plates in front of them. Sirius laughed.

"What you saying Moony? You think you're better than us?" James asked.

"Pfft, think? I know I'm better than you guys!" Remus joked.

"Oh! And we thought you loved us!" Sirius said, throwing his arm around James's shoulder.

"Yeah, all the love we wasted on you!" James said. "Never mind Padfoot! At least we have each other!"

"Yeah!" Sirius grinned as he started to stuff his face with all the food in front of him.

"I'm sure your animagus form should have been a pig." Remus muttered taking a bite out of his sausage.


	3. Chapter 3

Post 3:

"Adam, wait up!" Lily called running out of the hall.

"Run quicker." He called back.

"You're so not funny, you got a minute? I wanna talk to you about classes." Lily asked.

"Yeah, but thats not what you wanted." Adam replied.

"You have to tell me how you do that!" Lily laughed.

"I just know things. I don't do anything. I see through lies it's that simple." Adam shrugged. "And if you want to talk about love, go have that conversation with Michaela."

"No, I want to ask you something."

"What's up Lily? This is really fun, but right now it's kinda nap time so can you hurry up?"

"Are you being serious... no never mind, I wanted to ask you if Remus does like me."

"Lily, I told you to have this conversation with Michaela." Adam yawned.

"Please Adam."

"I'll find out, you'll have to remind me in the morning though because I never remember anything that happened before naptime." Adam laughed.

"Thanks Adam." She smiled hugging him.

"Get back to the common room before Filch catches us!" Adam smiled.

"Okay, see you later Adam." Lily laughed running off. Adam yawned again.

"I should stop agreeing to stuff like this." He sighed running a hand through his hair and continuing on his way to the common room.

"Hey Lily." Remus smiled as she walked into the common room.

"Hey Remus, where's everyone else?" She asked looking around the empty common room.

"They went to bed." He explained not looking up from his book.

"Oh, but its only 9:30."

"James and Sirius snuck out if thats what you're getting at Lily." He snapped closing the book.

"What is the matter with you?" She asked.

"Whats the matter with me? Well I'm a werewolf and I'm hated by the whole wizarding world. But apart from that work it out for yourself. You're a bright kid. Oh, and tell Adam his mind games won't work on me." And with that he stormed off to the boys dormitories.

"How did he know that I'd been talking to Adam?" She asked herself out loud.

"Because, he's like Adam, they're both smart and sometimes they're too smart." A voice said from behind her. Lily jumped and spun round.

"Do you have to hide in the shadows?" Lily asked.

"It's fun hiding in the shadows, no one knows you're there." The person said walking out of the shadows.

"No it isn't. You scared the life out of me!"

"You should have expected that from me Lils. I'm off to bed, if you need any help with Remus's little puzzle lemme know." The girl said, pulling her hair out of the bunches she had it in.

"Okay, thanks. By the way your hair looks cool." Lily laughed.

"Haha, thanks. Night Lily."

"Good night Catey."


	4. Chapter 4

Post 4:

"Morning Catey." Lily smiled walking into the hall.

"Yeah, whatever." She muttered in reply, tying her hair up in a ponytail at the same time.

"I forgot you're not a morning person are you?" Lily laughed sitting down beside Remus.

"I'm an afternoon person." Catey snapped. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Hi Catey."

"Hi Moony." Catey said opening her book.

"We'll not get a word out of her now." Lily smiled. "Hey Adam."

"Hey guys," Adam grinned.

"What you doing over here?" Catey asked.

"Nice to see you too Catey. And I thought I'd come see my friends."

"Why? All the Ravenclaws hate you as much as I do?" She grinned.

"You don't hate me. You're just jealous because I'm smarter than you." Adam replied taking her toast.

"I wasn't really enjoying it." She muttered still reading her book.

"You were wrong Lily." Remus muttered.

"I can hear you." Catey said.

"I know you can." Remus smiled.

"I'm going to the library." She said putting her book in her bag.

"Can I come?" Lily asked. Catey shrugged.

"Dunno, ask Remus."

"Why do I need to ask Remus?" Lily said frowning.

"Get ready to run." Adam whispered to Catey. She nodded and stood up. "Because Remus is in love with you!" And they ran off as Remus chucked a book in their direction.

"Remus..." Lily asked.

"Lily... I, urm well..." Remus tried.

"Is Adam telling the truth?" She asked.

"Nah, he's still half asleep." Remus laughed.

"Oh. Okay."

"Unless... never mind." Remus sighed as Lily's boyfriend walked over.

"JAKE!" Lily yelled running to him. He smiled and hugged her.

"Hey Lils." He grinned. "Hi Remus."

"Morning Jake."

"Are you feeling okay Remus?" Lily asked. Remus smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I'll go catch up with Catey and Adam."

"Okay... see you in Potions yeah?" Lily laughed.

"Yeah, see you." Remus laughed walking out of the hall.

"It's not that hard to go 'Hey Lily, by the way I love you.'" A voice called behind him.

"What would you know Adam? You've never been in love have you? You just have a bunch of admirers." Remus snapped.

"I admire him, but I'm not in love with him!" Catey said.

"Really? You admire me?" Adam asked. Catey rolled her eyes.

"Will I ever learn to keep my mouth shut? I admire your talent Adam. You're brilliant at everything, thats all."

"Thanks."

"We're gunna be late for Potions." Remus said.

"Urm, no we're not... we've got a free period, then Potions."

"Oh. Right. Never mind then, so what are we gunna do?" Remus asked.

"I dunno about you guys, but I'm going back to bed." Catey grinned. "Come wake me up, or send Lily up. Do whatever, but if I'm late for Potions I'll kill both of you."

"Yeah whatever. Before you go, how do you get Lily to break up with Jake?" Adam asked

"Thats easy. Get Michaela to kiss him, in front of Lily. That should do it. Or you could get Jake to break up with her by getting Remus, or you, to kiss her. Laters." Catey explained.

"Yeah, see you later." They called as Catey walked off.


	5. Chapter 5

Post 5:

"Well Remus, you have fun doing that... but I like Catey's idea! It's totally nap time again!" Adam grinned.

"Wait! You have to help me Adam!" Remus said.

"I don't have to do anything." Adam snapped.

"Please, Adam. Pretty please!" Remus begged.

"Fine. I'll talk to Michaela, but I'm not promising anything!" Adam muttered.

"Thank you!" Remus smiled.

"I still can't believe you're in love with Lily!" Adam laughed.

"I'm not in love with Lily!" Protested Remus.

"So why do I have to get Michaela to kiss Jake?"

"Because he... Never mind." Remus sighed.

"Really, you're going to stop talking because Jake walks past? Remus you're being stupid." Adam muttered walking off in the direction of Ravenclaw tower.

"Yeah, thanks Smith!" Remus yelled after him.

"You're welcome Lupin!" Adam called back.

Lily sighed and fell back on to her bed. Soon Catey walked into the room.

"Hey Catey." Lily smiled.

"Hiya Lily." Catey sighed.

"What's up Catey?"

"Just seriously tired." Catey smiled.

"I'll wake you up in time for Potions." Lily laughed.

"Thanks." Catey sighed closing her eyes.

"It's okay." Lily said.

"You know Remus loves you." Catey mumbled.

"Yeah, whatever!" Lily laughed.

"He does!"

"Yeah, and your favourite band is Jonas Brothers." Lily muttered sarcastically.

"Lily you're being stupid. Remus is in love with you."

"Yeah if you say so Catey. Goodnight."

"It's not night!"

"Whatever Miss Blue hair!" Lily laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

Post 6:

"Catey! Get up!" Lily called. Catey rolled over. "CATEY WAKE UP!" Nothing.

"Here, let me wake her up." Adam laughed.

"How did you get up here? Boys aren't allowed in the girls dorms." Lily said frowning.

"No, Gryffindor boys aren't allowed in the girls dorms." Adam answered pushing Catey off the bed.

"OW! That hurt! I said wake me up Lily, not try and injure me!" Catey muttered standing up.

"I didn't try to injure you, Adam did."

"How did he get up here?" Catey asked rubbing the back of her head.

"It's only Gryffindor boys that aren't allowed in the girls dorms." Lily said.

"Oh, okay. What colour hair for potions?" Catey asked.

"Orange?" Lily laughed.

"Nah... green!" Adam suggested.

"How about this?" Catey asked. Her hair was now black with green and orange highlights.

"That looks good. I still think you're lucky to be a Metamorphmagus." Lily mumbled.

"Thanks Lily. Right, let's go." Catey grinned. And they headed to Potions.

"Are you serious?" Remus asked.

"As serious as a Sirius can be!" Sirius laughed.

"Sirius you need to stop lying to the poor boy! You know Evans is going to be mine!" James grinned. Remus groaned. "Whats up Moony? Jealous that Evans is in love with me?"

"You'll find that 'Evans' is in love with Jake!" Adam said walking over to them.

"I thought you were going to help Evans wake Catey up?" Sirius asked.

"Done, they've gone to Potions I said I'd come find you lot." Adam answered. "Hey Michaela." He called as the tall brunette walked past.

"Hey Adam, whats up?" She asked.

"It's a long story, I'll explain later!" Adam answered.

"At dinner? Or like 2am in the common room?" Michaela asked smiling.

"Like 2am in the common room." Adam grinned.

"Alright, see you later." Michaela smiled walking off with Kelly and Clara.

"2am in the common room? Really Adam, thats something secret lovers would do!" Remus chuckled as they walked to Potions.

"Haha, so funny Lupin. At least if I did like Michaela, which I don't, I would tell her!" snapped Adam.

"You sure you don't like Michaela?" Sirius asked. "I mean shes a good looking girl..."

"You go anywhere near her Black and I will kill you." Adam promised.

"Like I said, are you sure you don't like her?" Sirius laughed.

"She's my friend, and I've seen what you've done to all the others. Hurt her and I'll hurt you. That simple." Adam hissed.

"Fair enough. Come on then." James grinned as they walked into the cold dungeon classroom.

"Alright, sit down and shut up you lot." A voice shouted over the talking. The students ignored him and continued talking. "I SAID SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" They all jumped and sat down. "Much better. My name is Professor Leon Clarkson. Now I want you all to make the potion on the board. You have 1 hour. Good luck." The professor told them.

"Urm, Professor Clarkson?" Adam asked.

"Mr. Smith, what seems to be the problem?"

"Firstly, how on Earth do you know my name? And I was going to tell you there is no potion on the board."

"Adam, everyone in the wizarding world knows your name. Surely you knew that?"

"No. I didn't, and now I do I want to go see Professor Dumbledore." Adam snapped.

"Fine by me. Take all the time you need." Adam glared at the new Professor, picked up his bag and stormed out of the classroom. The Professor waved his wand at the board. "Now there is a potion on the board. Get started."


	7. Chapter 7

Post 7:

"Chocolate Frogs." The statue moved and I walked up into the Headteachers office.

"Mr. Smith, how can I help you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Why didn't you tell me everyone in the Wizarding World found out?" Adam snapped.

"I didn't think you needed to know Adam."

"You thought I didn't need to know that the whole Wizarding World found out that I saved them all?"

"Well you would think it was troublesome. So I just didn't bother."

"Who told you I would think it troublesome?" Adam asked frowning.

"Miss. Caitlin Ó Briain."

"Catey told you that? I still had a right to know Professor."

"I apologize Adam. Now, I think you need to get back to your lesson." Dumbledore sighed.

"Fine. But next time I save you all I want to be told if people find out." Adam snapped.

"Whatever you like. Now get to class." Dumbledore snapped. Adam glared at him and walked out of his office, slamming the door behind him. By now the lesson had finished and it was time for lunch. Adam stormed into the hall and walked up to the Gryffindor table and sat down beside Catey.

"Wrong table Adam." She whispered.

"No. I'm here to talk to you," Adam replied.

"Not here. I'll be out by the lake in 5 minutes, we can talk then." She mumbled.

"You better be." And with that he stormed off to the Ravenclaw table.

"What was that about?" Lily asked frowning.

"Nothing. I need some help with my homework, Adam offered to help me and he wanted to make sure I had asked if we could use the room of requirement." Catey lied.

"Oh, okay." Lily smiled.

"Look Lily, I need to go but I'll see you in Defense against the Dark Arts yeah?" Catey smiled.

"Sure, as long as you're not asleep." Lily teased.

"Haha, you're so funny!" Catey muttered sarcastically.

"See you later." Lily laughed.

"Bye Lily." Catey smiled and walked out of the hall. Adam stood up 2 minutes later and followed Catey out of the hall.


	8. Chapter 8

Post 8:

"What did you do?" Adam snapped as he sat down beside Catey.

"I stopped you becoming famous." Catey replied.

"Why?" Asked Adam.

"Because I didn't want you getting attention from everyone in the Wizarding World, I thought you would want to live a normal life." She sighed.

"What if I wanted fame though?"

"You didn't. You don't."

"How do you know? Are you me?"

"No. But I know you well enough Adam."

"Maybe you don't know me as well as you think you do Caitlin."

"Stop calling me Caitlin! I did this for you! If I hadn't done this Voldemort could come after you!"

"What? Why would Voldemort come after me?" Adam asked frowning.

"I wiped your memory. You won't remember. It was Voldemort that you defeated; he wasn't as powerful as he is now. He only had a small group of Death Eaters and you killed them all. And then you... I dunno what it was that you did but you did something to him and he kind of... melted and disappeared. Everyone knows but Dumbledore asked them to say nothing about it, because I had told him how annoying you'd find it." Catey explained.

"But how did everyone find out?"

"I couldn't keep my mouth shut. So everyone found out and then Dumbledore told them not to say anything to you. Obviously some people can't do that. After that I made an unbreakable vow saying unless you found out yourself I wouldn't tell you. And then I wiped your memory."

"I can't believe you wiped my memory!" Adam muttered.

"I asked you before I did it. You were really weak and injured, I asked you and you told me to do it. You said you didn't want to remember." Catey answered.

"Did you ask if I wanted the fame?" Adam asked her. Catey sighed and shook her head. "Thanks Catey."

"I'm sorry Adam."

"Never apologize. It's a sign of weakness." Adam told her. "But your apology is accepted."

"I thought you had to be brave to apologize?" She said frowning.

"Nah, it's a sign of weakness." Adam laughed. Catey smiled and hugged him. "Can't. Breathe!" She let go of him and laughed.

"Come on, we'll be late for D.a.d.a" Catey grinned.

"Haha, I don't care! I saved the Wizarding World! We should study me in History of Magic!" Adam laughed as they walked up to the castle.

"Now you're being big-headed."

"And you're being ungrateful." Adam replied.

"How am I being ungrateful?" Catey asked as they climbed the stairs to the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom.

"I saved your life and you're picking on me for being big headed." Adam replied as they walked into the classroom.

"Oh, right. Thank you for saving my life Adam!" Catey replied sarcastically.

"You're welcome Catey." Adam grinned, sitting down beside Sirius. Catey rolled her eyes taking the seat beside him.

"Good Afternoon class. My name is Professor Hayley Brydon." A voice called from the front of the room. Catey yawned and looked up to see a tall, brunette staring at Adam. "No way." She breathed. Catey sighed and waved her wand causing a large jar to fall to the floor behind the professor.

"What did you do that for?" Adam whispered as Professor Brydon turned around to clear up the mess.

"She knows who you are and what you did. I needed to distract her before she said anything." Catey whispered back.

"You didn't need to do anything. But thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Mr. Smith, Miss Ó Briain something you would like to share with the class?" Professor Brydon asked. Catey and Adam shook their heads. "Well then, shut up and copy out the passage on the board." They nodded and pulled out their quills and a sheet of parchment. An hour later the bell rang and the lesson was finally over.

"Hey Michaela!" Catey called as they walked out of the classroom.

"Hey Catey!" Michaela smiled running over and hugging her.

"You alright sis?" Catey asked.

"Fine. Just had Potions with Professor Clarkson. He is amazingly good looking!"

"Urgh, I don't like him." Catey muttered.

"What? Sometimes I wonder if you are my sister."

"Why? Because I have better taste in men?" Catey asked laughing.

"You two are sisters?" Adam asked frowning.

"He's been friends with us for 6 years and he hasn't worked it out?" Michaela asked.

"Apparently not. Watch this Adam." Catey said as she pulled out her wand and cast a spell over herself. Within 2 minutes she looked exactly like Michaela.

"What did you just do?" Adam asked.

"This is what I'd look like if I wasn't a Metamorphmagus." Catey explained as she changed back to the way she was before.

"But if you two are sisters, why isn't Michaela Metamorphmagus?" Adam asked.

"She doesn't get the power because I'm the oldest. So me and Dad have the power and Michaela doesn't. Mum doesn't either."

"Okay then." Adam smiled. "But you two don't have the same surname."

"Because I live with Dad and Michaela lives with Mum. When Mum remarried Michaela took her step-dad's surname." Catey said. "Where is Michaela?"

"I didn't even know she'd gone."

"Yeah I'd guessed that much Adam!" Catey laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

Post 9:

"Well I best go find her. I need to talk to her." Adam said.

"Oh thanks Adam! Just ditch me!" Catey laughed. "Go on! Go after my sister!"

"I'm not in love with her. Love causes way to much trouble!"

"Yeah, yeah. See you later yeah?"

"Yeah. Bye." And with that he walked off towards Ravenclaw tower. Catey laughed and walked off out across the grounds towards the lake.

"Catey!" A voice called as Catey sat down under a tree.

"Whats up Remus?" She sighed.

"Where is Adam?" He asked. Catey groaned rubbing her head.

"He went to find my sister." She mumbled.

"Whats wrong?"

"My head... I don't, ARGH!" She yelled as the pain in her head got worse. Soon things started going black. 

"Catey? What's happening?" She heard Remus asking. "I need to get to get you to Poppy." She heard. Then everything went black. Meanwhile Adam had found Michaela.

"You want me to do what?"

" No. I need you to kiss Jake. There's a difference Michaela."

"What are you gunna do if I say no?"

"Nothing, because you're going to do it."

"Whats in it for me?"

"I'll get James to ask you out."

"What? You can do that?" Michaela asked grinning.

"Yep. But you have to kiss Jake first." Adam replied.

"Cool. When will I do it?"

"Tomorrow night." Adam smiled.

"Okay." Laughed Michaela.

"Thanks Michaela."

"No, thank you Adam!" She laughed walking off smiling.

*Inside Catey's head*

"You're a fool Adam Smith." A voice said. "And you will lose. Everything."

"No. I won't." Adam was saying.

"You will. Thats a promise Adam."

"Sirius, you would never hurt my family. Or my friends. Because they're your friends as well."

Soon the vision changed and she was stood with Adam and Lily.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"I mean Voldemort is coming after you Lily." Adam said. "You need to stay with Catey for a while."

"I still think it's unfair that you have to go Adam." Catey said.

"It's that or Sirius comes after you as well."

"I still can't believe Sirius went over to the dark side." Lily muttered.

"They did offer him cookies." Catey laughed.

Then the scene changed again. This time Remus was stood with Lily and he was holding a baby.

"He's handsome Lily."

"Well he is our son Remus."

"What are we gunna call him?" Remus asked.

"Harry James Lupin." Lily smiled.

"That sounds perfect. I wish James was here to see our son." At that moment the scene dissolved and Catey found herself looking up at the ceiling in the hospital wing. She tried to sit up and was suddenly pushed back down by 3 people.

"Whats going on?" She asked.

"You fainted. And then started screaming really loud and then stopped and started shaking." Remus told her.

"Where's Adam and Michaela? Did you find them?"

"Yeah Catey."

"How long have I been out?" She asked.

"2 weeks." Adam told her.

"2 weeks? Seriously?" She asked.

"Yeah seriously." Remus said.

"How much have I missed?"

"Loads. Lily is now going out with Remus. Everyone hates Michaela for breaking them up. Sirius is going out with Kelly. And James asked Michaela out. And I've spent the last 2 weeks finding anyone that knows what I did and wiping their memories." Adam explained.


	10. Chapter 10

Post 10:

"Remus. You're doing my head in. I promise you, I am fine." Catey muttered not looking up from her sketch. "Go find Lily. Adam can stay here for a while."

"What if I have stuff to do?" Adam asked.

"You don't."

"How do you know?"

"Because you wont agree to anything unless there is something in it for you. So Michaela and Remus are probably your servants now." Catey replied.

"I do his homework and Michaela deals with all his admirers." Remus laughed.

"Like I said, you have nothing to do." Catey grinned. Adam rolled his eyes.

"Go on then Lupin! Before she changes her mind!"

"Thanks Catey. See you later." Remus smiled hugging her before he left.

"So Mr. Laidback, how did you get James to ask Michaela out when he is in love with Lily?" Catey asked once they heard the doors swing shut.

"It was easy. I told him if he didn't go out with her I'd tell Lily that he thought she was the most ugly and stupid person he'd ever met."

"You blackmailed him into it?" Catey asked.

"You say that like it's a bad thing Catey."

"Adam, it's a very bad thing." She muttered glancing up at him and then back at the piece of paper in front of her. "Could you just sit still? You're messing up my picture!"

"Well if you had told me it was me you were drawing I might have sat still."

"If I'd told you, you would have snatched the book from me so I couldn't draw you." Catey replied frowning at the paper. "And now your head is bigger than your body."

"Isn't it like that anyway?" Someone asked.

"KELLY!" Catey laughed as her friend walked over to the bed.

"Hey Cate. How you feeling?"

"Want the truth?" Catey asked.

"Nah, not really."

"Then I'm fine!"Catey grinned still frowning at the picture.

"Give it here." Adam said snatching the paper from her. "Catey, there is something wrong with your eyesight! You made my head smaller than my body! IT'S NOT EVEN THERE!"

"What are you talking about? Yes it is!"

"Go get Madame Pomfrey." Adam said to Kelly she nodded and walked over to Madame Promfrey's office. She returned with the nurse.

"What seems to be the problem Mr. Smith? Miss Ó Briain is perfectly fine."

"Yeah, well then there is something wrong with me. Look at this picture Catey's been drawing of me. Is there a head on that body?" Adam asked. Poppy looked at it and shook her head.

"Catey says there is."

"Very well. I'll check her over again, but she probably needs sleep after all you and Mr. Lupin have kept her awake all day."

"What can I say? We enjoy her company." Adam smiled as the nurse checked Catey over.

"Oh dear. This isn't good. I'm afraid you were right Mr. Smith. There is something wrong with Miss. Ó Briain. I need you both to leave, Mr. Smith you need to go get Professor Dumbledore and then go back to Ravenclaw tower."

"You can't make Adam leave if there is something wrong with me! I want him here!" Catey protested as Adam left with Kelly.

"Miss. Ó Briain I can and will make him leave. Now you need to stay quiet."

"Fine."

Meanwhile Remus and Lily were out by the lake.

"You alright Lily?" Remus asked as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Just really, really cold." Lily answered. Remus laughed and gave her his coat. "Thanks Remus."

"It's okay Lily." He smiled as she lay her head on his chest.

"I love you Remus." Lily smiled.

"I love you too Lily." Remus smiled playing with her hair.


	11. Chapter 11

Post 11:

Catey had fallen asleep by the time Adam had returned with Dumbledore.

"What is going on Madame Pomfrey?" Dumbledore asked glancing at the sleeping teenager.

"Miss. Ó Briain was brought in by Mr. Lupin 2 weeks ago. She had fainted and then was screaming then fell silent. When I checked her over, everything was fine but she didn't wake up. And every night she was screaming. Earlier today she woke up and I checked her over, it all seemed fine. Then she started seeing things. Mr. Smith sent Miss. Anderson to come and get me. When I checked Miss. Ó Briain she's not okay."

"How is she not okay?" Adam asked.

"Thats the thing. I don't know." Madame Pomfrey said. Adam rolled his eyes and waved his wand over Catey.

"HOW STUPID ARE THE PEOPLE THAT WORK HERE?" He yelled.

"What's the problem Adam?" Dumbledore asked.

"Apart from the fact that someone is torturing Catey from the inside? And that when she wakes up she will be in more pain than any of you can imagine?" Adam asked glaring at Madame Pomfrey. "How could you not know about this?" He snapped.

"Adam, I know Catey is your friend. But that isn't a valid reason to take your anger out on Poppy."

"YES IT IS! YOU OLD FOOL! DON'T YOU SEE? CATEY WOULD HAVE DIED IF I HADN'T OF CHECKED HER OVER BECAUSE POPPY IS SO STUPID!" Adam roared. Dumbledore shook his head.

"We need to get Miss. Ó Briain to St. Mungo's." Dumbledore said to Poppy. "I trust that you will inform her friends Adam?"

"Yeah. Whatever. I'll be in the library." He muttered.

"Very well." Dumbledore smiled as Adam walked out of the hospital wing.

"Professor?" Catey asked sitting up.

"Miss. Ó Briain? What's the problem?" Dumbledore asked.

"Did you make Adam leave?" She said.

"No. He left because he wanted to. He said he'd be in the," Dumbledore said as Catey cut across.

"Library." Catey smiled.

"Yes. How did you know?" Dumbledore smiled.

"If you ever need to find Adam, and he isn't in his dorm, in a classroom, eating or out on the grounds he'll be in the library." Catey laughed. "OW!" She yelled clutching her head again.

"Miss. Ó Briain are you alright?" Dumbledore asked

"Fine... I think."

"We need to get you to St. Mungo's!" Poppy said.

"No way. I am not going to St. Mungo's," Catey yelled. 'Very good.' Said a voice inside her head. 'Now tell them you're fine and just want to be let out' "Look at me! I'm okay! I promise! I'd be a lot better if you would just LET ME OUT OF HERE!" She screamed.

"Poppy, go get Mr. Smith. Then go get Mr. Lupin, Potter and Black as well as Miss. Evans, Allen, Turnstall and Thomas." Dumbledore said.

"Urm, yes Headmaster." Meanwhile Adam had fallen asleep in the library, Remus and Lily were asleep by the lake. Michaela and Kelly were arguing and Clara was falling asleep. Sirius and James were talking about something uninteresting, both of them wanting to know where Lily and Remus were. Soon Madame Pomfrey found them all, woke them up and sent them to the hospital wing.

"Adam! Finally! Tell them I don't need to go to St. Mungo's!" Catey yelled as her friends walked in.

"I think she needs to go there alright!" James muttered.

"I heard that Potter!" Catey said glaring at him.

"You were meant to Ó Briain!" James laughed.

"Adam, what do you think?" Dumbledore asked. Adam rolled his eyes and yawned.

"Really you woke me up to find out what I think you should do with Catey?" Adam asked, angry that he had been woken up over something so stupid.

"Yeah! It's stupid! I'm fine." Catey said.

"Caitlin you are anything but fine." Adam muttered still yawning.

"Don't go there Smith! Are you going to side with them?" Catey asked glaring at him.

"No. You'll stay here." Adam told her.

"But you have to promise to tell us the minute something feels not right." Lily said.

"Fine." Catey smiled.

"Mr. Smith, do you think this is wise?" Madame Pomfrey asked. Adam just looked at her and she walked away.

"Why did she walk away?" Kelly asked.

"She asked a stupid question, so she walked away to sit in her stupidity." Adam smiled. Catey rolled her eyes.

"Can I go now Professor?" She asked.

"Yes, as long as Mr. Smith checks you over every day."

"Do I have to?" Adam asked.

"Yes Mr. Smith."

"Really? Why me? Why is it I have to do everything around here?"

"Adam." Michaela said.

"Yeah?"

"SHUT UP!" Lily laughed.

Post 12:

2 days later Catey and Adam were stood in the Ravenclaw common room while he checked her over again. Of course, he was complaining. Again.

"I can't believe I have to do this! I mean is Madame Pomfrey incapable of doing it now?" Adam muttered as he waved his wand over Catey checking for various problems or illnesses.

"Yeah you probably messed up her confidence!" Catey laughed.

"Well at least it's Saturday today." He muttered putting his wand away.

"Yeah. I mean it's not as if today is any special Saturday." Catey muttered. Adam frowned.

"What are you talking about?" He asked as they walked down to the hall.

"Well... it's not like anyone turns 17 today."

"Oh crap! I forgot your birthday again didn't I?" Adam laughed.

"Yep. Again." Catey smiled.

"No! Wait! Haha, I didn't forget! I got you the best gift a girl could ever want!" Adam smiled.

"If you got me a pony, I'm a bit old for one of those!"

"Pfft! What I got you is much better than a pony." Adam laughed. Catey rolled her eyes.

"Well then, what did you get me?"

"The pleasure of my company!" Adam grinned. Catey laughed.

"I'd much rather have nothing." She teased as she sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"I've got a surprise, honest! Meet me in the library after breakfast and I'll show you." Adam smiled. Catey grinned.

"Alright then. See you in a bit."

"Laters." Adam laughed walking off. Catey rolled her eyes.

"What was all that about?" Sirius asked

"My birthday."

"Oh yeah, Happy Birthday." James and Sirius said together.

"Thanks guys." Catey smiled. Lily and Remus walked over hand in hand.

"Hey guys. Happy Birthday Catey." Lily laughed handing her friend a small parcel.

"At least someone remembered, thanks Lily. But, erm, what is it?"

"It's charm bracelet, but each charm represents a different emotion, and whatever emotion you're feeling the charm will light up." Explained Lily.

"Thats really cool! Thanks Lily."

"It was Remus's idea!" Lily grinned.

"Well thanks Moony!" Catey laughed putting the bracelet on.

"Haha, Catey's feeling happy!" Sirius laughed as a charm with a smiling face on lit up yellow.

"How can you not feel happy? This is perfect!" Catey grinned. "Oh, that might cause your happiness to fade." She muttered as she walked out of the hall.

"What was that about?" Remus asked looking around the hall.

"I think Catey's a bit jealous." Lily said.

"Of what?" Remus asked.

"Everyone else having someone they care about. Even Adam, look."

"Well there's something I thought I'd never see." James laughed looking over at Adam.

"He's got more admirers than us, it was bound to happen one day mate." Sirius laughed.

"You know, I think he really loves her." Remus muttered.

"Hey Remus!" A voice called from behind him.

"Lily-Joe! Where've you been?" He asked walking over to hug her.

"Ah, thats for me to know and you to find out. Maybe." Lily-Joe grinned hugging him.

"I'm going out with Lily." He whispered in her ear pulling out of the hug.

"Really? Aww that's brilliant!" Lily-Joe smiled. "Now, where's Catey?"

"Urm, I've got no idea. We gave her a birthday present she was dead happy, then felt really sad and ran off." Remus answered.

"It's a full moon tonight." James said loudly.

"Is it? I love a full moon." Remus smiled. "I need to go see Madame Pomfrey, see you later."

"REMUS!" A female voice called as he walked out of the hall.

"Oh great. Hey Ally,"

"Remus! I love you, you know that don't you?" Ally asked.

"Yeah, but you know I love Lily right?"

"You don't love her! She's tricked you, put you under a spell or something! You know you love me really!" Ally replied.

"No, Allison I love Lily okay."

"NO! IT ISN'T OKAY! I LOVE YOU AND YOU LOVE ME! REMEMBER? DO YOU REMEMBER WHAT YOU SAID TO ME?" 

"No, but I will tell you now, you are way to clingy. Bye Ally." Remus laughed walking away.

"I'LL GET YOU BACK REMUS! THATS A PROMISE!" Ally called after him.

"Sure, sure." Remus laughed.

Catey sat down, tears rolling down her face. 'You see, they don't care about you.' A voice said. Catey looked around until she realized the voice was in her head. 'They claim they do, but look at them all. All of them in love and you're sat there like an outsider. Real friends would never do that to you Catey.'

"I thought they were my real friends." She whispered.

'They're just really good at acting. I mean, if they were your real friends they would be looking for you now wouldn't they?'

"Yeah... I guess."

'But they're all down in the hall, kissing and hugging and laughing. They forgot your birthday. Adam and James and Sirius they all forgot your birthday, I would never forget your birthday. That's why I got you a present. But you have to come to the Forbidden Forest to find it.' Catey smiled and stood up.

'No! Not now, later. Around 11pm, come down then. It'll be fun!'

"Well... okay." Catey smiled wiping away her tears and feeling a lot better now that she knew she had someone she could talk to. A real friend. Or a real Death Eater.


	12. Chapter 12

Post 13:

Lily yawned cuddling up to Remus. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her. James and his girlfriend were sat opposite them, fast asleep. Sirius had gone to bed early and Catey was sat reading a book.

"What yah reading Catey?" Remus asked playing with Lily's hair.

"Hogwarts: A history."

"Cool. So, are you feeling okay now?" Lily asked.

"What do you mean? I've been fine all day."

"Liar." Remus laughed.

"I am not a liar! Honest I'm fine! Look!" She smiled showing them the charm bracelet.

"Yeah, but it hasn't been like that all day has it?"

"Might have been a bit darker..."

"Thought so!" Lily laughed. "For any particular reason?"

"Nope, I was just a bit upset because my Mum and Dad didn't write to me or anything." She lied.

"Oh, okay. I thought you had the pleasure of Adam's company today?" Remus asked. Catey shook her head.

"Never count on Adam. He forgets everything." Catey smiled.

"We know that." Lily laughed. "Come on, there's something I want to show you."

"Lily, please I'm fine here."

"No, come on!"

"Do I have to Lily? I mean I'm really enjoying this book and..."

"Come on Catey, please."

"Fine, but let me get my jacket yeah?"

"Nope, I'll go get it. Remus, they're out by the forest." Lily smiled. Remus nodded.

"Close your eyes Catey."

"If I do that I can't walk can I?"

"Well then grab on to my arm."

"Why can't I just stay here?" Catey grumbled as Remus pulled her out of the common room.

"Because, you can't okay. Now shut up."

"Nice way to treat the birthday girl Moony." A voice said.

"James?" Catey asked.

"Yeah it's me." James laughed.

"Finally! Where are we going?" Catey demanded.

"Can't tell you. It's a surprise." James grinned.

"I now officially hate surprises." Catey muttered as she was dragged out of the castle and down past Hagrid's hut.

"No you don't!" Another voice laughed.

"Sirius?"

"Yep."

"What is going on guys?"

"Can't tell you! It's a surprise." They smiled.

"When I open my eyes I'm going hit you all." Catey muttered.

"No you're not."

"Adam? Okay this is getting really annoying. Can we stop now?" Catey asked.

"Nope, just keep your eyes closed for two more minutes." Another voice said.

"Michaela? Right, who's bright idea was this?" Catey asked.

"It was Michaela's idea." The boys said.

"Michaela you are in so much trouble, it won't even be funny." Catey told her sister.

"You can stop walking now."

"Finally, I'm freezing."

"Oh stop complaining. You can open your eyes now."

Catey opened her eyes and laughed. Michaela smiled and the boys frowned.

"You said you had a surprise that we'd all enjoy!" Sirius muttered.

"I'm sure we'll all enjoy this Sirius!" Catey grinned, stroking the horse.

"Yeah, just what I always wanted to. Ride a horse." James muttered. Catey grinned.

"Who wants to go first?" Lily asked.

"Go on Lily, you show us how it's done." Michaela laughed.

"I dunno Michaela." Lily sighed.

"Go on Lily." Adam grinned.

"Nah, I'm okay." Lily smiled.

"Fine. I'll do it." Remus laughed climbing onto the horses back. They laughed as Remus ran around the school grounds on the horse, laughing and nearly falling off. When he returned to them everyone was laughing. "And thats how it's done." Remus told them.

Post 14:

"That was nothing, here. I'll show you." Adam laughed climbing onto the horse.

"Are you sure Adam?" Catey asked.

"Yeah, watch." And with that he was off, going the same way Remus had. He didn't slip or fall once, and rode like an expert. The others watched, amazed at Adam's skill. When he came to a stop Catey rolled her eyes.

"Is there anything you can't do?" She asked.

"Gardening, it's rather boring." Adam grinned getting down. "Come on then birthday girl, show us how it's done."

"Well, okay then." Catey smiled climbing up onto the horse. "If I fall off, I will kill you Michaela." Catey grinned, as she set off in the same direction as the boys. 'What are you doing Catey?' A voice asked. 'This is just a trick, they're feeling guilty so they've made this, are you going to fall for it?' The voice continued. Catey was so distracted; she didn't see the rock in front of the horse. The horse did, and it stood up throwing Catey off. She fell to the floor, breaking a few bones as she hit the ground.

'I told you didn't I?' The voice asked and then faded away.

"Catey? Are you okay?" Sirius asked. Catey shook her head.

"We need to get her to the hospital wing. We're gunna be in so much trouble." Lily groaned.

"No we aren't. I asked Professor Dumbledore before I did this." Michaela smiled.

"Well then let's go get him. It'll save time!" Remus snapped.

"Adam," Catey muttered. 'Why do you always ask for him?' the voice asked her. "BECAUSE HE ALWAYS KNOWS WHAT TO DO!" Catey screamed.

"Catey, who are you talking to?" Sirius asked, wishing he'd gone with Lily and Michaela.

"The stupid voice." Catey replied. Remus sighed.

"Catey, there is no voice." He told her.

"YES THERE IS REMUS! WHY CAN'T YOU GUYS HEAR IT?" She yelled.

"Catey. Calm down, please." Adam said.

"Adam... why can't you hear it? It keeps telling me things," Catey sobbed. Remus sighed and looked up as Dumbledore walked towards them.

"Because Catey, I think... I think this voice is in your head." Adam replied.

"Adam, what is going on?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'll explain later. Right now, Catey needs medical attention."

"Adam, please. Make it go away!" Catey begged.

"I will. Now you need to go to the hospital wing, I'm gunna get Michaela to tell Professor Dumbledore what's happening while I have a nap, all that horse riding tired me out." He laughed.


	13. Chapter 13

Post 15:

The group

"Remus?" Lily asked as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Yeah Lily?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I promise." Remus smiled.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry guys, I messed everything up." Catey sobbed.

"No you didn't."

"Yeah I did, you guys should be out at Hogsmeade not at St. Mungo's visiting me."

"Or at Hogwarts sleeping, rather than visiting you." Adam teased.

"No one forced you to come Adam." Sirius said.

"I remember James and Remus throwing me out of bed this morning and then using side along apparition to get me here." Adam snapped.

"Lily... did you get the Misfits top I asked you for?" Catey grinned changing the subject.

"Yeah, and the Guns 'N' Roses one." Lily laughed.

"Thanks Lily. You guys got anything for me to do while I'm here? I'll even do your homework for you! I just want out of here."

"It's only been a week." James smiled.

"A long week. Look, you guys go, go on! Go have fun! And feel free to bring me some sweets from Honeydukes." Catey laughed.

"You sure Catey?" Lily asked.

"Positive." Catey grinned.

"Okay,"

"Hey, tell Dumbledore some company would be nice now and then." Catey grinned hugging them all.

"I'll be back later." Lily whispered.

"Pencils and a sketch pad Lily." Catey said loudly. "Thank you Lily. I'm so sorry." She added in a whisper.

"It's not like you started hearing voices on purpose." Lily laughed.

"She might have!" Adam grinned.

"Get out of here before I kill Adam." Catey said glaring at Adam.

"See you soon Catey." They called as they walked out.

"Bye."

-The Voice-

"Master, we've been in her head for 2 weeks now. She's stuck in St. Mungo's." A girl told a tall good looking man standing behind her.

"Very good. Once she gets out, we need to make Adam Smith the first one she attacks." He replied.

"Very well, can I ask why?" The girl asked.

"Because Adam Smith, will be the one that stops us from taking over the Wizarding World so we have to get him out of the way."

"Very well my Lord."

"You have done well Bellatrix."

"Thank you Tom."

"Never call me Tom." He hissed.

"Sorry, thank you Lord Voldemort." Bellatrix corrected herself.

Post 16:

1month later, Catey was let out of St. Mungo's. Things seemed to be fine, for now at least. Tom Riddle was getting stronger and his attacks more frequent. Lily and Remus were too busy with their studying to spend any time with their friends, or each other.

"Lily?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, Remus?"

"Can you pass me that book on Ancient Runes?"

"You've finished the Potions book already?" Lily asked picking up the book and handing it to him.

"Yep. I've got notes on most of it so I just skimmed through."

"You mean you have the notes I took for you?" Lily laughed.

"Not my fault my Mum was ill!" Remus lied.

"Yeah, yeah Moony!" Lily grinned.

"You know don't you?" He asked.

"Yep."

"You know why they call me Moony?" Remus asked.

"Because you're a..." She glanced around. "Werewolf." She mumbled quickly.

"Brilliant." Remus mumbled.

"It doesn't matter to me. I still love you."

"Lily how can you love someone like me? I'm a monster."

"You're not a monster. I love you. And thats all that matters to me."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"I love you Lily."

"I love you Remus."

Meanwhile James, Sirius and Catey were sat in the common room, everyone else was out or in bed because it was getting late.

"Do you think Lily and Remus will last?" James asked. Catey rolled her eyes.

"Think? I know they will last James. And if you do anything to spilt them up I'll ruin your face. And the effect will be permanent." Catey warned him.

"Okay, okay! Who said I was going to do anything anyway?"

"It was the look on your face." Sirius grinned.


	14. Chapter 14

Post 17:

A few months later, it was time for the exams. Christmas had been fun and so had Easter. But now Lily had spent the last 4 weeks in the library studying and memorising everything she could so she wouldn't fail a single exam. Today was the first exam and Lily was annoying everyone with her constant worrying.

"Do you think I've done enough studying?" Lily asked. Adam rolled his eyes.

"If you study anymore you'd be late for the exam! I dunno why you bother studying, it's easy!" Adam said.

"Not everyone has a memory like yours Adam." She snapped.

"Lily, shut up okay? You've studied more than everyone else in the whole castle! I'm pretty sure you'll be fine." Catey laughed.

"Are you sure?"

"YES!" James and Remus snapped.

"Anyway, it's the practical test not the written." Adam laughed.

"For what lesson?" Sirius asked.

"Defence Against the Dark Arts." Catey smiled.

"That will be really easy." Adam grinned.

"For you maybe." James muttered.

"Not my fault I'm brilliant." Adam laughed.

"Yeah, keep dreaming Smith." Remus grinned.

"What's that meant to mean Lupin?" Adam asked.

"Nothing. I was just wondering if you forgot about that time a girl beat you at duelling?" Remus replied.

"And not just any girl." James added.

"Yeah, it was Catey!" Sirius grinned.

"I had help from Lily though." Catey smiled.

"Well still, you both beat him." Remus grinned. Adam glared at him.

"That was in 2nd year."

"We still beat you Adam." Lily told him.

"I bet I'd beat you now." He muttered.

"Well there's no time to find out Mr. Smith. It's time for your exam." Professor Brydon told him.

"Fine." He muttered walking towards the hall.

"Hey Adam!" Catey called.

"Yeah?"

"You're so gunna lose later!"

"Yeah, whatever!" And with that he disappeared into the hall.

Post 18:

"Michaela?" A voice called. The whole group of friends spun round.

"Smiley!" Michaela laughed running over and hugging him.

"Who is he? And why is he hugging my girlfriend?" James whispered to Catey.

"Ethan 'Smiley' Montez, how do you not know who he is?" Catey replied.

"Because I don't. Come over here." James said dragging her away from the group. "Who is he?"

"He replaced you as seeker this year. And he's in that band..." Catey replied. "And he is seriously hot!"

"Catey! He has a lip piercing!" James muttered.

"Yeah! Isn't it amazing?"

"What band is he in?"

"I dunno... I'll have to ask my sister. But she's always playing their songs, and Mum bought her tickets to go see them in concert for her 18th birthday." Catey replied.

"Mmm..."

"Don't worry! They're only friends." Catey laughed.

"Yeah, looks like it." James muttered.

"James! Chill out! They goof around like that all the time, just leave it okay? You don't want to ruin what you have with Michaela because you're jealous of her best friend do you?" Catey asked.

"No, but..."

"No buts James. If you love her you'll leave it alone," Catey said.

"Thanks Catey." He smiled.

"Yeah, just be careful okay?"

"I will." And they went back to join the others.

"Hey Catey." Smiley called.

"Hey Smiley." Catey laughed as he smiled that perfect smile that had earned him the nickname Smiley.

"Where's Adam?" Smiley asked.

"Here." Adam smiled.

"Oh. Hi." Smiley laughed.

"That was quick Adam." Sirius grinned.

"Like I said, I'm brilliant. Anyway, they said I had to send Catey and Sirius in next." Adam smiled.

"Well this shouldn't take long. See you in a bit Adam." Catey laughed.

"Yeah, and then you'll be in the hospital wing again." Adam replied.

"Keep dreaming Adam." Catey called as she walked into the hall.


	15. Chapter 15

Post 19:

"That was the easiest thing I've done!" Lily laughed.

"Told you there was nothing to worry about!" Catey grinned. "Smiley, you done your exam yet?"

"Nope, mine is later." Smiley replied.

"Well Catey, you ready to lose?" Adam asked. Catey rolled her eyes.

"Nah, I'm too tired." Catey replied.

"Any excuse." Adam teased. Catey smiled.

"I don't want to hurt you." She grinned.

"You couldn't hurt me! I'm invincible!" Adam laughed.

"You probably think you're immortal as well?" Smiley asked. Adam glared at him.

"Adam, do you wanna come to the library?" Catey asked, taking him by the hand and dragging him away from the others. Smiley smirked and walked off in the other direction.

"Well done Catey." Sirius muttered.

"She knows the right time to get out of a situation." Michaela replied.

"Adam would have wiped the floor with him." James laughed.

"Yep, if he got there before Catey." Michaela grinned as James wrapped his arms around her.

"What was all that about? Catey looked seriously annoyed at Smiley." Sirius said frowning. Michaela and Lily giggled.

"What's so funny?" Remus demanded.

"I think they're as blind as those two!" Lily laughed. Michaela nodded and laughed.

"Will you explain? Please?" Sirius asked. Michaela rolled her eyes.

"Work it out! There's loads of clues."She said.

"Give us some clues to work it out!" James said.

"Who does Catey always ask for?" Lily asked.

"Adam." The boys replied.

"And when is she really truly happy?" Michaela asked.

"When Adam's around." Remus said as he realized. "She fancies him!"

"Duh!" Lily laughed.

"Hold on... if we're going by those questions... Who is Lily-Joe always asking for? And happiest around?" Remus grinned.

"Sirius! OHMYGOD!" Michaela laughed.

"LILY-JOE FANCIES SIRIUS!" Lily yelled. "Crap, that was loud wasn't it?" She asked as everyone stared at her.

"A little bit... you guys are smart." Lily-Joe sighed, blushing.

"Not that smart. The boys only just worked out that Catey likes Adam." Michaela said rolling her eyes.

"It's took you this long?" Lily-Joe asked.

"Seriously! It's not that obvious is it?" Sirius asked.

"That's the thing! It's too obvious." Lily replied smiling as Remus hugged her.

"Lily-Joe... we need to talk." Sirius said.

"Crap, okay." Lily-Joe said following him outside, glancing back over her shoulder mouthing 'HELP ME!'

"I'm going to the library." Michaela grinned.

"I'll come with you." Lily replied.

"See you later guys." Michaela called to the two boys.

"Urm, bye."

Meanwhile...

"You want her and I want him! You can help me and I'll help you." The girl mumbled.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" The boy asked looking down at her.

"Yeah, trust me! Lily will be yours again in no time."

"And Remus will never want to leave you again."

"That's good to hear."

"Thanks for helping me Ally."

"No problem Jake."

Post 20:

"Catey, Adam! Wake up!" Michaela whispered. Catey sighed and sat up.

"We fell asleep, in the library!" Catey groaned.

"Not the first time we've done it," Adam laughed.

"Not the point Adam! It was embarrassing then and its embarrassing now!" Catey replied.

"I do it all the time." He replied shrugging.

"Thats you! I'm not as lazy as you!" Catey laughed as she picked up her bags.

"What have we got next?" Adam asked yawning.

"Dinner and then back to the common room." Lily laughed.

"You mean dinner and then nap time?" Adam asked. Lily nodded. "Brilliant!" Michaela rolled her eyes,

"Do you only think about eating and sleeping?" She asked. Catey laughed.

"No! Sometimes I think about homework." Adam replied.

"But you never do it." Catey muttered.

"I leave it until the last minute! The stuff is way too easy!"

"For you maybe."

"Face it Catey! I'm smarter than you! And you're jealous!" He laughed as they walked out into the corridor.

"You know I'm just as smart!" Catey replied smiling.

"Whatever keeps the tears away!" He grinned.

"Well when I get more N.E.W.T's than you, we'll see who is smarter!" She laughed.

"Haha, maybe in your dreams Catey! Maybe in your dreams!" Adam laughed.

"You two both know that I'm going to get more than you two added together right?" Lily asked.

"Keep dreaming Lily!" Adam and Catey grinned.

"What you guys talking about?" Remus asked walking over and slipping his arms around Lily's waist.

"The fact that I'm gunna get more N.E.W.T's than Adam." Catey replied.

"Haha, yeah good joke Catey." Remus laughed. Catey glared at him. "Come on Catey! Admit it, Adam is smarter than everyone in 7th year. In fact, he's probably as smart as Dumbledore!"

"Mr. Smith is smarter than me actually Mr. Lupin." A voice said from behind them.

"Hello Professor." Catey smiled.

"Hello Miss. Ó Briain, how are you all?" Dumbledore replied smiling.

"Fine Professor." The girls replied.

"Full moon tonight." Remus sighed.

"In need of a nap." Adam laughed.

"What about you Professor Dumbledore? How are you?" Catey asked.

"I didn't think it possible, but I'm getting crazier each day Miss. Ó Briain!" Dumbledore laughed. "Well, enjoy your dinner." He smiled and disappeared into the hall.

"Teachers Pet." Adam whispered in Catey's ear.

"Swot." She replied.

"Are you gunna go there?" He asked.

"I already went there!" Catey grinned and ran off into the hall.

Post 21:

The others laughed and followed Catey into the hall, Lily quickly hugged Michaela and they sat down at their house tables. Catey looked up and smiled as she realised Adam wasn't there.

"Adam said to tell you to watch out, he's gunna get you back for calling him a swot." Remus smiled. Catey rolled her eyes.

"He'll forget about it once he's had something to eat and had a nap." She replied. " I wish Dumbledore would hurry up with this! I'm starving!"

"Shh! He's saying something interesting!" Lily snapped.

"This year, for the first time ever, we will be holding a ball for the 7th years. Anyone above 4th year is invited to enjoy the ball and see their 7th year friends off. The ball will be held the night before the final day. That's in 2 weeks time. I look forward to seeing you all there. Now, I'll stop talking and let you eat." He smiled and sat down as the plates were piled with food.

"How brilliant is that?" Lily asked Catey. Catey rolled her eyes again.

"It's just another excuse for Adam to enjoy all the attention he gets from girls, and another night for me to sleep through." Catey grinned.

"You are coming to this Ball Catey!" Lily commanded.

"Says who?"

"ME! Okay?"

"No! It's not okay! I don't want to go Lily." Catey snapped.

"No, you just don't want to have to ask someone." Lily replied.

"What part of I don't want to go! Don't you understand?" Catey asked standing up.

"Where are you going?" Lily asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know I had to tell you where and when I'm going somewhere! But if you must know I'm going out to the lake! There you go Mum!" Catey snapped sarcastically and stormed out the hall. Adam watched her leave, stood up and sneakily followed her.

He found Catey sat alone tearfully on the rock next to the lake throwing stones into it.

"So, what's wrong with you Catey?" He asked sitting down beside her

"Nothing, Just nothing." She sighed, wondering how he didn't know that she loved him.

"So, you heard about the end of year ball?" Adam questioned her.

"Who hasn't heard about it!" She said sarcastically.

"Who you going with then?" Adam asked

Catey glared at him, knowing that Adam knew school ball.s weren't her thing.  
"I'm guessing that's a no-one then?" Adam laughed.

"Obviously" Catey laughed with him.

"Who are you going with then? One of the many followers? Haha, 'And the next victim in Adam's love life is...'"

"Nope, I rejected all offers, I guess I'm waiting to ask someone special." Adam Interrupted.

"Haha, who's that then?" Catey giggled, looking up to him hopefully.

"You" Adam replied with a cheeky smile, his eyes glistening in the moonlight.

Catey smiled at him, he smiled back.

"Will you come with me, to the ball?" Adam asked again, making sure she actually wanted to go with him.

"Depends... As friends or..." She prompted.

"As, my girlfriend..." He suggested blushing.

They both smiled in unison.

"Sure. That, urm, sounds good." Catey laughed.

"Good." Adam replied wrapping his arm around her.


End file.
